Embodiments of the present inventive concept herein relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to a sense amplifier for a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
Examples of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices include mask ROMs, electrically erasable and programmable read only memories (EEPROMs), erasable and programmable read only memories (EPROMs), etc. EEPROMs can perform an electrical erase operation and an electrical write operation. EEPROMs have numerous applications, including system programming updating or serve as auxiliary memory devices. Flash EEPROMs (hereinafter referred to as ‘flash memory devices’.), highly integrated as compared with conventional EEPROMs, may be used for mass storage auxiliary memory devices.
Flash memory devices may be divided into NAND-type flash memory devices, NOR-type flash memory devices, and AND-type flash memory devices. The NAND-type flash memory devices have a relatively high integration due to the features of memory cell arrays thereof. The NOR-type flash memory devices are less integrated compared to other types of flash memory devices, but have a relatively high data access speed. Accordingly, the NOR-type flash memory devices are widely used in mobile electronic devices.